By The Light Of The Moon
by trista1
Summary: What If Serena and Darien's soulmates were others?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha. So don't sue me. I am doing this for fun not money.

***************************************************

Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha crossover so please let me know what you think. 

***************************************************

**By The Light Of The Moon**

Serena was awake early again because of that damn dream. It had started about 8 weeks ago. At first it was just shadows then it started to get more images and dangers in it.

'Why do I feel like I have to help them and that I know who they are? Maybe I should go ask Rei or Trista about it?' she thought.

She was deep in thought as she walked. She was so deep that she did not see or hear Darien when he called to her. The next thing she knew was she was at the park so she sat down to try to think this out. That damn dream just keeps coming back even in the daytime. What could it mean?

****

The Dream

She could tell that she was on the moon. There was another girl there dressed in royal looking clothes the dress was all most as yellow as the sun. She had black hair that was kind a long she knew it was not Princess Rei. That it was someone else and she had her hands all over her Darien. But it was funny she did not mind at all because she was looking at someone else. He was very good looking with his white hair and ears that looked like dog-ears. She felt like they belonged together.

****

End Of Dream

Why did she feel like this? She was going to marry Darien and have Rini right? Serena jumped when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you. I think we need to talk. I have been having some strange dreams lately and they have me with someone else." said Darien.

"I know what you mean. I have been having them to. You are with a black haired girl and I'm with a white haired boy." said Serena.

"What are we going to do?" asked Darien.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go to see Trista and see what she says." Serena said.


	2. Sailor Pluto's Hunt

Disclaimer: If you do not know it by now then you are not reading the whole chapters so go back and try again!

***************************************************

**Sailor Pluto's Hunt**

At the Time Gates Sailor Pluto was watching and listening to them. She thought.

'It's to soon for them to remember there has to be something wrong. I have to find it soon or all is lost. I have to come up with something to tell them.'

***************************************************

At Michelle and Amara's house Darien and Serena were asking for Trista.

"She is not here right now. Can we help you?" asked Michelle.

"No, I don't think so we need to talk to her. Could you please have her call us as soon as she gets back?" Darien asked as they left.

When they were outside Darien said,

"Maybe Rei can help us understand this."

As they drove to the Cherry Hill Temple they were both very quite trying to think of what to say?

***************************************************

Back at the Time Gates Sailor Pluto found out why this was happening so soon. There was a girl going to that time now. This was not to happen for a couple of years yet.

Sailor Pluto thought as she watched the girl,

'What am I going to do now? I guess I will have to try to fix it the best I can because she is about to fall for the wrong one and I have to help the Princess.'

***************************************************

Inuyasha was having very strange dreams of his own.

****

The Dream

He was at a party and dancing with this very pretty girl with deep blue eyes that he could get lost in. Her hair was very blond and tied back at both sides of her head. The way it was done it looked like she had two balls on her head. What was most strange was that she had a crescent moon on her forehead like the on Sessohmaru had. He could not see the rest of her face.

****

End Of Dream

Why was he having these dreams? What would a pretty girl like that see in him? Who was she? All of theses question where to start to find out what was going on. He could not tell Kagome she would sit him to death if he did.

***************************************************

Author's Note: I would like to thank Silver Moon Princess for the review. I would all so like for you to tell me whom to pair up. It will be Inuyasha & Serena and Darien & Kikuyu. I need the rest paired up the ones that end up with out I will make up a mach for.


	3. Finding The Way To New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Author's Note: I'm sorry. I just had it pointed out that I did not put a time frame for this story. It takes place after Dark Moon Family for the Sailor Moon and about the middle of the hunt for the jewel shreds. The rest of it will be told in the story.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Finding The Way To New Friends**

As Sailor Pluto watched she thought, 'I have to find a way to get them together, but how without telling them?'

***************************************************

At the Cherry Hill Temple Grandpa Hino was telling Rei that they were going to have a visitor that day.

"She will be here after school. Her name is Kagome and her grandfather would like her to see how other shrines are run," said Grandpa Hino.

"Ok Grandpa. I will be home right after school today so that I am here to keep my friends out of the way and keep Chad busy doing things." Rei said.

"I would also like you to get to know Kagome. I will be sending you there tomorrow," said Grandpa.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After school Rei hurried home so she would be home in time to help make sure everything was ready for their visitor that day.

Rei had just finished her chores and making sure Chad had his done when a new girl came up the steps. She had shoulder length black hair and gray blue eyes. She stood about 5 feet to 5feet 2 inches and had on a uniform of a public school.

"Hello, my name is Kagome. I am looking for Mr. Hino. He is to show me how this shrine is run." Kagome said.

" Oh. Well I'm Rei Hino. Mr. Hino is my grandpa. But I have to warn you. My grandpa likes to hit on pretty girls and he's quite hentai. Now that you've been warned follow me and I'll take you to my grandpa." replied Rei with a kind yet distant smile.

" Oh. Alright Rei." answered Kagome with a hesitant smile. Then she thought, ' Oh no! Her grandpa is just like the letch Miroku! What am I going to do?' Little did Kagome know that a certain dog demon had followed and found her. Later on right when Mr. Hino and Rei were showing Kagome the shrine and right in the middle of explaining the shrine to her something happened. A demon that looked half human and half dog jumped down from the temples roof. This demon had long white hair and bright gold eyes. He wore a dark red kimono and had a sword at his side. But the most interesting thing was that he wore a string of beads around his neck. Rei recognized that the beads he wore also contained a restraining spell. Kagome just gaped and then said,

" Inuyasha! I told you not to follow me didn't I? Don't you ever listen to me?" shrieked Kagome at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha just smiled a little a grabbed Kagome. He then slung her over his shoulder and knocked her unconscious. After that he just took off running and then jumped back down the well with Kagome…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Author's note: I'm leaving the vote for the pairings up until the end of the month. The only couples that you can't vote for are Inuyasha/ Serena and Darien/ Kikuyu 


	4. Meeting Her Dream Man

Meeting Inuyasha and his Friends

Disclaimer: Fuck the disclaimer I will get the ownership papers. 

************************************************************************************************************************************

Rei was shocked when she saw the half-demon, half-human jump down and kidnap Kagome. Running into her room she picked up her communicator and called the others.

"What is it Rei?" Amy asked as Rei called her.

"A half-demon, half-human just kidnapped a priestess. In front of me. He was to fast to track or follow but I think I know where he came from and where he is going. Can you call the others?"

"Yeah sure." Just then Rei heard Darien and Serena come up to the shrine. Stepping out of her room she ran over to them and told them to transform."Why?" Serena asked.

"Because a girl, priestess, that was here just got kidnapped by a white…."

"Half-human, half-demon with cute little dog ears that had gold eyes?" Serena finished for her.

"Yeah how did you know?" Rei asked.

"For the past eight weeks I have been having dreams about this boy and I don't think he is dangerous. Though we should check this out anyway."

"Darien have you been having the dreams to?"

"Yes. Except I am with a girl with dark golden brown eyes and black hair a little longer than yours Rei," he replied.

"This is strange. Maybe Trista or Luna will know something about this. But right now we have to go after them. He may hurt her." Rei cried.

"No I don't think that he is dangerous. He may have wanted something that you wouldn't have been able to help with so he took her to a secret location." Serena said. Shrugging she sat down and started to think.

"Hey meatball head!" she heard. Looking up she saw the rest of her friends coming towards her.

"Hey." she said back. Mina recognized her worry and walked over.

"What's wrong girl?" she asked.

"I have been having dreams that I am with someone either than Darien and he's been having them to. The strange thing is that I am with a half-human half-dog demon and the same person just came by and kidnapped a priestess that was viewing the temple. I also get the feeling that he is really harmless. What do I do?"

"That is a tough one Serena." All the scouts said together. All of a sudden the priestess walked back up to the temple.

"Sorry about that Inuyasha gets carried away sometimes."

"Inuyasha?" they all asked.

"Yeah. The half-human,"

"Half dog demon." they all finished for her.

"How did you know?"

"Well my friend here has been having dreams about him lately. Actually for the past eight weeks." Rei said.

"Oh that is not good." she quipped.

"No it's not. Oh Kagome these are my friends Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Amara Tenouh, Michelle Kaiou, Trista Meioh, and Hotaru Tomoe. That's Darien he's an ex-boyfriend of mine."

"Oh I see." Kagome laughed. Each girl had bowed when her name had been called. Each one except for Amara.

"Stupid wench. What was that for?" they heard behind Kagome. Turning they saw Inuyasha standing there rubbing his face.

"That was for carrying me off when I was trying to do something. Do you mind Inuyasha I was busy." she stated matter of factly.

"Stupid wench. You probably broke everything. Where do you get off sitting me thirty times?" he demanded.

"I'll go where I want to go. Sides I'll do it again if you don't watch what you call me," she curtly stated.

"Stupid wench."

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" All the scouts watched in horror as Inuyasha crashed to the ground six times. When he didn't get up right away Serena walked over to Inuyasha and bent down next to him. What she heard and saw made her gasp. On his head Inuyasha had the symbol for Earth glowing and he was letting out a string of curse words she didn't know existed. Helping him up she fell into his arms as a flashback from the past hit her.

Flashback//

"Hello Princess Serena." Prince Darien said. Looking past him Serena saw a boy that looked like he was a demon.

"Who is your guest Darien." she replied politely.

"This is my cousin Inuyasha. Oh and on my other side is his brother Sesshomaru."

"Oh. Hello Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Please make yourself feel at home. The moon is a lovely place." Serena said to them bowing as she did.

"Thank you Princess." Sesshomaru said just as politely.

"Feh." Inuyasha responded and walked off.

"Don't mind him. He's a little grumpy today. He didn't want to get out of bed so I dumped it in the lake next to the house." Sesshomaru laughed.

"Bed and all?" Serena asked slightly horrified.

"Well yes." Just then a servant walked up.

"Her highness wishes to speak with her daughter."

"Oh. Darien this is Kikyo." Serena said as she ran off. As she reached her mother's room she saw some of her friends from Earth. Sitting next to Sango and Miroku she laughed as Shippou started to crawl into her lap. 

"What didn't you bring Kirara?" she asked Sango.

"No she's sick today so I left her home."

End of flashback//

**********************************************************************************************************************

An: Hey there! The original author of this story has handed it over to hikari_yami and myself Princess Yami Amara. So if the story takes an unexpected twist you know why! Ja!


End file.
